The breeding program which produced the novel plant invention described herein and named `Bost Hybrid No. 3` extended over a period of some 9 years. `Bost Hybrid No. 3` originated as a seedling selected from progeny of cross pollination between (1) a breeding line derived from crossing the commercially available H. moscheutos var. "Southern Belle" and H. laevis BOST.times..RTM. selection `Houston-White`; (2) a breeding line derived from crossing H. laevis BOST.times..RTM. selection `Houston-White` and H. coccineus; and, (3) a breeding line derived from crossing H. coccineus and H. moschuetos var. "Southern Belle".
`Bost Hybrid No. 3` is a product of crossing Bost Hybrid `Lady-Bird-2` (pod parent) with Bost Hybrid `Nathan's Star` (pollen parent). `Bost Hybrid No. 3` clearly shows characteristics of at least two of the original parent (P1) genomes used to establish this breeding program.
The objective of the breeding program which produced the novel plant of this invention was primarily to develop a plant that was suitable for inclusion in a horticultural group to be marketed as the "Fiber Series" of BOST.times..RTM. agricultural and horticultural hybrids and having the following characteristics:
(a) Large plant suitable for horticultural or agricultural cultivation with good form and reliably upright habit. PA0 (b) Decorative and productive foliage of a pleasing shade of green and well-placed flowers/pods suitable for display or cropping and not shared by current landscape or agricultural varieties. PA0 (c) Attractive, well-formed, large deep red flowers that are distinctive for the color and form, that are well-posed on the plant and that remain open for most of the day (two days incooler weather). PA0 (d) Prolific production of relatively large, well seeded pods for use the production of in agricultural product.